A Shocking Realization
by AiyanaStone
Summary: Morgan goes to check up on Reid, and learns something about his young friend.
1. Chapter 1: A Discovery

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, do you honestly think I'd be posting it on the internet? No.

Walking slowly, Derek Morgan took in his surroundings. The hallway was a pale green, with numbered doors every few metres, a pleasant enough apartment building. He approached the door he came for. He knocked, loudly. Shuffling was heard from inside.

A moment later, a dishevelled Spencer Reid opened the door. "Morgan," He said quietly, "It's three in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on you," Morgan answered, "You dashed out of the office pretty quick."

"I'm fine, I just," He started softly.

"Yes?" Morgan tapped his foot impatiently.

"It would be easier to show you, come in," Reid stepped aside.

Morgan walked into the small apartment. It wasn't the cleanest place, but it was cleaner than his, Morgan thought. In the corner, was a child's playpen, with toys in it. There were toys everywhere, Morgan noticed.

Reid disappeared through a door, reappearing a moment later, carrying a small child.

Morgan was shocked, Reid, with a kid? "Who's this?" He asked quietly.

Reid sighed, "My daughter."

A/N: Okay, my first attempt. Let me know what you thought, just how far off canon the characters were, if I should write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: An Explanation

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sad, I know.

A/N: Ok, I got quite a few people telling me to continue, so here it is.

Chapter 2:

Morgan took a step back. "What?!" He said, rather confused.

Reid looked stern. "Quiet, she's sleeping," He placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "I'll be right back," He whispered, putting the girl back in her room.

He emerged a moment later. "Now, can I get you something? Coffee?" He asked.

Morgan shook his head. "How old is she?" He asked.

Reid smiled slightly, "Almost 2."

"Almost 2," Morgan echoed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hotch knows, so did Gideon," Reid answered. "I couldn't really hide it

from them…"

"Why hide it at all?" Morgan pressed.

Reid shrugged. "I don't know, I guess, I just wasn't ready for everyone to know," He answered softly.

Morgan nodded, he could understand that. "What's her name?" He asked.

Reid smiled, "Caroline."

"Caroline Reid," Morgan said. It was a nice name. He had one more question though, "Her mother?"

A look of sadness crossed Reid's face. Morgan immediately felt bad, "Hey man, if you don't want to talk about it-"

Reid shook his head, "It's a valid question. Her name is-was Olivia. She, she died in childbirth," He answered softly.

Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said honestly.

Reid nodded silently.

A/N: Let me know what you thought. I think, if some people want me to, I'll write a chapter for the rest of the team to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Gideon

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, obviously.

Chapter 3: Gideon

Almost two years previously;

Gideon and Reid sat in the newest temporary base, trying to come up with some kind of pattern for the latest unsub. It was silent, until a cell phone rang. Reid blushed, answering it softly.

His eyes went wide, and he asked, "When?" He paused, to let the other person speak. "Which hospital?" Nodding, he said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up.

Reid began to gather his things. Just before he was going to walk out of the room, Gideon's hand touched his arm, "Reid?"

"I have to, ah, go," Reid answered hurriedly.

"You have to do a little better than that," Gideon told him.

Reid seemed to think for a moment, before realizing Gideon wasn't going to let him go. "My girlfriend is giving birth to my baby," He said, not meeting the older man's eyes.

Gideon let go of the young man's arm. That was not what he was expecting. "Go," He said softly. Reid nodded, and dashed from the room.

Gideon sat silently. Of all the things he had prepared himself for, after seeing the look on Reid's face, this was not one of them.

Gideon had trouble imagining the young man, who he saw as a son, being a father.

With that thought, Gideon realized the piece of the puzzle they were missing, the unsub was a parent. He called Hotch immediately.

A/N: This was shorter than the others, I know. I had a request to post another chapter tonight, so here it is. Next chapter will be Hotch.


	4. Chapter 4: Hotchner

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sigh

Chapter 4: Hotchner

SSA Aaron Hotchner sat in his office doing paperwork. Boring, and repetitive, but it had to be done. He was not expecting a rather flustered looking Reid to knock on his door, with a small stack of papers in his hand.

"Come in," He said, intrigued. Reid slowly walked in, and held the papers out to the older man.

"What are these?" He asked, hesitant to take them.

"The required forms for a dependant," The young man answered softly.

Hotch took them, "A dependant? Are you getting married Reid?" He asked, surprised.

Reid shook his head. "Uh…I have a newborn daughter," He said softly.

Aaron was taken aback. "A daughter?"

Reid nodded, "Her name is Caroline, and she was born three days ago."

Wow, this was, unexpected. "Her mother?" He questioned.

Tears welled up in Reid's eyes. "Died in childbirth," He whispered.

"I'm sorry," Hotch said quietly. "Caroline is healthy?"

Reid nodded, "If a little small. She was three weeks premature."

"Why don't you take a few days off? Settle in," Hotch offered.

"Thanks, I think I will," Reid said, walking out.

A/N: Next chapter will be Garcia, as I have gotten a specific request for her response. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Garcia

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

A/N: Here's my very first chapter with more than two people!

Chapter 5: Garcia

Back to the present;

Off to the side of the nearly-empty conference room, Morgan was talking to Reid.

"You can't hide this from them forever," Morgan insisted.

"I haven't told them thus far, I don't see why I should tell them now," Reid answered pointedly.

"Tell who what?" The voice of Penelope Garcia rang out from behind them. Reid froze.

"Uh…" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Garcia took a step forward. "Tell who what?" She asked again.

"Go on Reid," Morgan said, "Tell her, you know you can trust all of us"

"Reid?" Garcia's voice softened. Reid was obviously uncomfortable.

"He wants me to tell you about Caroline," Reid relented.

Garcia's face lit up. "Caroline? Is our little Reid dating?"

Reid shook his head, "Not exactly, she's, my daughter."

Garcia blinked. Surely she had misheard, Reid, a daughter? No, it couldn't be.

"Daughter?" Garcia almost whispered. "How long have you been hiding this?"

Reid sighed. "Almost two years."

"Two years!?" Garcia cried out.

He nodded. "Her mother?"

"Died in childbirth," Reid said sadly.

Garcia pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Sweetie."

A/N: Let me know what you think, I'm not totally sure how to do the next chapter, but I have an outline.


	6. Chapter 6: JJ & Prentiss

Disclaimer: Not mine. I dream.

Chapter 6: JJ and Prentiss

Garcia sat in front of her computers. She knew everything, saw everything, yet she missed this MAJOR point about Reid. She must have looked rather strange, because JJ walked in, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Startled, Garcia nodded, "Fine, why do you ask?"

"You look rather out of it," Emily Prentiss said from behind them.

"Just thinking," Garcia said quickly.

"About what?" Prentiss stepped forward.

"Nothing really," Garcia shrugged.

JJ knew then that something was up. "Garcia, tell us."

"I can't," Garcia answered softly.

"Why?" Prentiss questioned.

"It's not my business to tell you, ask Reid," Garcia quickly covered her mouth.

"Reid?" The two other women looked at each other, before exiting the room together.

JJ and Prentiss walked over to Reid's desk. "Spill," JJ said instantly.

Reid looked up, "What?"

"Something you did or said has Garcia off in her own little worlds," Prentiss said softly.

Reid blushed.

"Reid, tell us, now!" JJ demanded.

A/N: This was a slightly different way to write for me, let me know what you think. Next chapter may be up tomorrow, if I have a chance to write.


	7. Chapter 7: JJ, Prentiss & Rossi

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 7: Rossi, JJ and Prentiss

"Tell you what?" Rossi's voice said from behind the trio.

"Something has Garcia off in her own little world, and all she told us was to ask Reid," Prentiss said.

"And he WILL tell us," JJ said firmly.

Rossi sighed. "You know they won't leave you alone until you do," He told the young man quietly.

Reid nodded. "Morgan made me tell Garcia about Caroline," He answered softly.

JJ had the same reaction as Garcia, "You're dating!?"

Reid shook his head. "No, Carrie is my daughter."

"Congratulations!" Prentiss said happily. "When is she due?"

Reid blushed. "She's almost two."

JJ's smile faded. "You have a two year old daughter, and you never told us?"

Reid nodded, looking down.

JJ lifted his chin, so his gaze met hers. "When do we meet her?" She asked.

"You want to meet her?" Reid replied softly.

"Of course!" Prentiss said happily.

"Well, um, her birthday is next week, you could come to that?" He offered quietly.

"We'll be there," Rossi said quietly.

A/N: I've gotten much positive feedback, I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. The next chapter will be the party.


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Obviously.

Chapter 8: The Party

Reid had spent the entire day chasing his daughter around the apartment. The now two-year-old was more than a little excited. There was a knock on the door.

Reid smiled and answered it, in the doorway stood JJ, Garcia, and Morgan.

"Hey guys, come on in," Reid stepped aside, letting the trio enter the apartment. He closed the door behind them. "Caroline! Come here!" He called out to his daughter.

The small girl appeared from behind the couch. "Hi," She said shyly.

JJ and Garcia melted. She was so cute! She had light brown curly hair and big brown eyes.

Morgan smiled. "Hi there, my name is Derek, this is JJ, and Penelope," he introduced them. The little girl waved.

There was another knock. Rossi and Hotch appeared a moment later. "Emily said she'd be late," Hotch told them.

Reid walked over and picked up Caroline. "Well, this is my daughter, Caroline," He said shyly. Caroline waved happily.

The girls played with the child while the men stayed in the kitchen. Reid was cooking, so he didn't want to burn Caroline's birthday dinner.

A knock on the door indicated the arrival of Emily Prentiss. Reid hurried to let her in. He introduced her to Caroline, who immediately liked her. Reid grinned. He went back to the kitchen, and took dinner from the oven.

He ushered everyone into the living room, and started handing out plates of lasagne. Caroline happily started eating hers, getting as much on her face as in her mouth.

After everyone had finished, Reid took the plates back to the kitchen, and cleaned Caroline up a bit. Caroline, in the mean time, had become fascinated with a big bow on top of the gift from Hotch.

Hotch lifted it from the box, and placed it on Caroline's head. She giggled.

"You want to open them?" Reid asked the room at large.

He got nods from around the room.

Hotch had gotten the little girl a little blow-up chair. Morgan had gotten her a little football. Garcia had gotten her a little child's computer. Emily had gotten her a little dress, and JJ had gotten her the matching shoes. Caroline was delighted with it all.

After some more playing, she fell asleep. Reid took her to her room.

A/N: So there it is. Let me know what you thought. I hope to try something new in the next chapter. Hopefully I can post it later tonight, if not, it will be up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: The Bad

Disclaimer: Seriously, nothing is mine. Except Caroline! I have her!

A/N: Ok, I wanted to try something a little different, so here it is!

Chapter 9: The Bad

A few weeks later;

Reid had dropped Caroline off at her babysitter on the way in to work. The entire team loved her, and had been really supportive. He couldn't remember why he didn't want to tell them.

Reid walked over to his desk, dropping his bag. He waved to Garcia, who was headed for her computers with a coffee in her hand.

Reid went and grabbed himself a coffee, with lots of sugar.

JJ approached him, telling him, "Meeting room in 10."

He nodded his understanding. In the 10 minutes he had, he checked his e-mail. Nothing interesting.

He walked in and sat down with the rest of the team. Hotch and JJ briefed them on their newest unsub. For this case, they would be based here.

For the next few hours, the team scrutinized every detail of the case. That was, until Reid's cell phone rang. He stood, and walked to the side of the room.

"Hello?" He answered it softly. There was a pause, then, "Hey, calm down, tell me what happened."

Reid's eyes widened, he paled, and he swayed slightly. Morgan was at his side immediately, gently guiding him to a chair.

Reid listened, making the occasional sound. He hung up, letting the phone drop from his hand.

"What's happened Reid?" Hotch asked softly.

"Caroline-" He choked out, tears in his eyes.

"What Spence?" JJ asked, concern filling her eyes.

"She was hit by a car, they took her to the hospital, it looks bad," He whispered, letting the tears fall.

A/N: I would really appreciate any feedback you could offer for this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: The Good Or Not So Good

Dislaimer: All I have are Olivia and Caroline.

Chapter 10: The Good Or Not So Good

Caroline looked up. She couldn't feel the pain anymore. There was a woman. Her hair was dark brown and curly, and she had large brown eyes. "Caroline," She said softly.

Caroline looked up at her suspiciously. "Daddy told me not to talk to strangers," She said, surprised she could now form full sentences.

The woman crouched down next to her. "I'm no stranger, Sweetie, I'm your mother."

The entire team rushed to the hospital. Morgan took Spencer and JJ, while Hotch took Prentiss, and Garcia. Rossi said he had something to do first.

When they arrived, they hurried in. They were ushered to the surgical waiting room.

"My mother? My mother is dead. Does that mean I'm dead too?" Caroline asked the woman.

"For now," Olivia admitted softly.

A doctor came out. When he walked into the waiting room, he called, "Family of Caroline Reid?"

Spencer stood, "Here!"

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" He asked softly.

Spencer nodded. "And the rest?" The doctor asked, indicating the team behind Spencer.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them."

The doctor nodded. "Caroline is in very bad shape, we lost her on the operating table. We were able to restart her heart, but I am not sure how much damage it may have caused."

Spencer nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Can we see her?" JJ asked.

"Yes, but one at a time," The doctor led them to the paediatric ICU.

"You guys go in first," Reid told them quietly.

"Are you sure man? I mean, she's your daughter," Morgan asked gently.

"Once I go in, I'm not leaving," He said pointedly.

JJ went in first. When she came out, she was trying to hold back the tears.

Hotch went in next. He came out his usual expressionless self.

Prentiss followed. She came out with silent tears streaming down her face.

Morgan was next. He held his composure, for Reid's sake.

Garcia went it. She came out sobbing. Morgan drew her into a hug.

As Reid walked in to see his daughter, her heart stopped.

A/N: Here's the newest chapter. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11: Things Get Worse

A/N: I have raised the rating on this fic, because this chapter contains mention of suicide. Granted it is very brief, but I want to be safe. There is also a small spoiler for revelations, but nothing extraordinary.

Chapter 11: Things Get Worse

Reid was ushered out of the way by a team of doctors, and nurses, as the alarm sounded.

Somehow, he found his way back to the waiting room. The rest of the team was around him in a second. Morgan was supporting Reid, who looked about ready to faint. They sat him down, JJ asking, "What happened?"

"Her heart, s-s-stopped," He whispered, breaking. Reid put his head in his hands, sobbing.

All three women started crying, Morgan let a few tears escape. Rossi, who had just shown up, watched from afar. Even Hotch had a tear in his eye.

For Reid, this was it. Caroline was his reason for living, his reason to get up every morning. She was the reason he stopped the drugs.

Without her, and the whole team knew it, Reid would tumble into a downward spiral, back into drugs, possibly ending in his suicide.

After a moment, there was a many-armed hug. A few people pushed past them.

The alarm stopped. The team broke apart, waiting for news.

A doctor came out, his expression unreadable, "Family of Caroline Reid?"

The team stepped forward, "Us."

A/N: Another cliffie, I know. The next chapter will be up very soon though.


	12. Chapter 12: The Edge

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 12: The Edge

"We were able to stabilize her," He said.

Reid visibly relaxed, "Will she be alright?"

"The next few hours will be critical, but if she survives, she has a good chance, I'm going to be cautiously optimistic," The doctor said honestly.

Reid nodded. There was a chance though. "Can I see her?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't allow that."

Reid collapsed. Luckily, Hotch and Morgan were quick, and caught him.

"Thank you doctor," JJ said, before turning her attention to Reid.

The doctor nodded and left.

"Spence?" JJ said gently.

Reid was spacing out. Caroline, his little girl, was in such bad shape, they wouldn't let him see her.

Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder, "She'll be fine."

Spencer nodded. "I can't lose her," He whispered.

"You won't lose her," Garcia told him.

He hoped so. "You should get some rest," Reid told everyone else.

Prentiss smiled slightly. Typical Reid.

"So should you," She said pointedly.

"I thought, I'd just stay-" Reid started.

The entire team looked at him. "You can't. You need to get some solid rest. In a bed," Hotch told him.

"You can stay with me," Morgan offered.

"Or me," JJ said.

"You can stay with anyone," Rossi said.

"When did you get here?" Emily asked.

"A few minutes ago," He answered simply.

"I wouldn't mind staying with you Morgan," Spencer said softly.

"Sure man," Morgan said, "Let's go."

The group went their separate ways for the night.

A/N: There you go. Let me know what you thought. I really appreciate the feedback.


	13. Chapter 13: The Night

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 13: The Night

Morgan opened the door. Reid stepped inside. Morgan's apartment was slightly more disorganised than his, but it was pretty clean.

"You can take my room, and I'll crash on the couch," Morgan said closing the door.

Reid shook his head, "No, I'll take the couch."

Morgan nodded, "Food and drinks in the fridge just help yourself."

Reid nodded, lying down. He was asleep almost instantly. Morgan smiled, he walked over to the closet. He pulled out a blanket, and draped it over his young friend.

Morgan headed off to bed himself.

Later that night:

The door to the apartment slowly opened. The form of a young woman stepped through.

A smile played on her lips as she saw the sleeping form of a man on the couch.

She bent over, and kissed the man.

Reid jerked awake.

The woman screamed. "Who are you?!"

Spencer blinked. Morgan came from his room, "What's – Ciara, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," The woman told him.

"Right, uh, Reid, this is my girlfriend, Ciara , this is Dr. Spencer Reid," Morgan introduced them.

Her expression softened. "Of course, I'm very sorry Dr. Reid, I thought you were Derek," She blushed.

"Easy to understand," Reid said quietly.

"I'll just go," She said softly. She kissed Morgan, and hurried off.

"That was just a little awkward," Morgan said softly.

Reid nodded his agreement.

A/N: Okay, I decided to take a break from the mental anguish, and write a little comedy. Let me know what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14: The Awakening

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Sad, but true.

Chapter 14: The Awakening

Reid awoke the next morning, by falling off the couch. Morgan came running in. Upon seeing the younger man wrapped up in blankets, and in a heap on the floor, he began to laugh. Reid joined him after disentangling himself from the blanket.

Morgan held out a hand. Reid took it, and Morgan hauled him to his feet.

"Coffee's in the kitchen," Morgan told him. "I'm just going to grab a shower."

Reid nodded, heading for the kitchen. Reid had gotten himself some coffee with his sugar, and sat down at the table.

Reid took the next few moments to look around the apartment. There were pictures of Morgan and his family, some various knickknacks and a few books. Reid was immediately drawn to the books.

What he found was a few books on Martial Arts, especially Judo. Some books on various other topics, as well a copy of the Bible.

He found that Morgan had a very neutral colour scheme, and that he seemed more interested in comfort than style.

It was at this moment Reid realized he was profiling Morgan.

Morgan came out into the living room. "You want to go now, or do you want to grab a shower?" He asked.

"I'll take a shower," Reid answered, after a moment of hesitation.

Morgan grinned and showed him where the towels and such were.

After Reid's shower they, along with the rest of the team, headed back to the hospital, the case forgotten. Hotch had gotten the case assigned to another team, and just didn't say anything.

A/N: Here it is. This was more of a transition chapter for me, so tell me what you thought, and what you'd like to see happen.


	15. Chapter 15: Back to the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. As much as I wish.

Chapter 15: Back to the Hospital

The team sat anxiously waiting. They had gotten no word so far.

A doctor came out, and walked over to the group. "She has been moved out of the ICU, so you can go and see her now, room 110," The doctor told them. Reid was on his feet in a second.

"Thank you," He said, before hurrying off to find said room.

The others followed quickly. Reid found the room, and took a step inside.

He was met with the small, frail form of his daughter, attached to many beeping machines. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, and gently picked up her hand. "Daddy's here, Sweetie, Daddy's here," He whispered to her.

The team watched from the door, not wanting to disturb the pair.

"What's that sound?" Caroline asked her mother softly.

Olivia smiled, "What does it sound like?"

"Beeping, and Daddy's voice, can't you hear it?"

"No, you're waking up," Olivia told her daughter quietly.

"Then, I have to leave you?" Caroline asked.

"For now, but your Daddy needs you, you have to wake up," Olivia told her daughter, crouching down to look her in the eye.

"Will I ever see you again?" Caroline asked softly.

"Of course, when it's your time, I'll be here. When it's Spencer's time, I'll be here," She assured her.

Caroline hugged her mother.

Caroline's eyes flickered open.

"Carrie? Sweetheart?" Reid said quietly, looking at her.

Caroline blinked.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," Reid said softly.

He felt a weak squeeze. A moment of happiness flooded through him.

A/N: Here it is, I got some feedback, saying that Reid didn't have enough emotion in the last chapter, but this is my first fic, and I'm still learning. Let me know what you thought, so I can make it better!


	16. Chapter 16: The Introduction

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I still don't own Criminal Minds

Chapter 16: The Introduction

Reid spent an unknown amount of time with Caroline, just speaking softly, telling her he loved her.

Eventually, the rest of the team came in. They sat around her bed, telling stories, and trying to make her smile.

A very large man stood outside the room, looking in.

This man was huge. He stood at almost 7 feet tall, and could easily weight over 350lbs. Yet, no one noticed him.

JJ took a stuffed bear out of a bag, and handed it to Caroline. She smiled, and hugged it to her.

Reid smiled. His daughter was awake, her accident slowly fading into the past.

That was, until he noticed the man. "Who's that?" He asked softly. Everyone immediately looked up.

They shook their heads, "No idea."

Caroline tugged Emily's sleeve.

"What?" Emily asked softly.

The look in Caroline's eyes was one of fear. Reid immediately walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked quietly.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" The man's booming voice asked.

"Yes," Reid said hesitantly.

"My name is Samuel Roberts, and I was driving the car that hit your daughter," The large man told him.

A/N: Here it is. Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17: The Reaction

A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters from the show, but Caroline, Samuel, and Olivia are mine.

Chapter 17: The Reaction

Reid paled, his eyes widening. "You did what?!" He asked angrily, his voice rising.

"I was driving, and hit your daughter," The large man said again.

"You left. You left her for dead!" Reid yelled.

Samuel nodded, lowering his head.

Emily, having a good idea of what was going to come next, quickly stood.

"YOU-" Reid's voice started, and Emily shut the door.

The team watched silently, as Reid flipped out at this man. None of them had ever seen him this angry. Granted, it was understandable.

They could see his mouth and hands moving, but thankfully, could not hear the words coming from his mouth.

If the look he was getting from the nurse was any indication, they didn't want to.

Reid advanced on the man, who instinctively took a step back. After a fair amount of yelling, Reid stopped.

By this time, he had the larger man cowering.

Reid said something else, and the large man left. Reid took a moment to regain himself, and walked back into the room.

A/N: I wanted to play a different side of Reid. Let me know what you thought, or if I should stick to how I had him before.


	18. Chapter 18: The Second Explanation

Disclaimer: Criminals Minds belongs to someone, who is not me.

Chapter 18: The Second Explanation

"Reid?" Rossi asked softly.

"That was him," Reid answered in a cold tone.

"Who, Spence?" JJ pressed.

"The," Spencer paused, "Man, who hit her."

A look of anger flashed across everyone's face. "That-" Morgan started

"Morgan!" Hotch cautioned, "Child present."

"Right," Morgan said softly.

"Thanks Hotch," Reid said quietly. He did NOT need Caroline to learn those words.

Hotch nodded.

Caroline tried to speak. Reid was at her side immediately, "Quiet, love, you don't need to talk."

Caroline continued trying.

Rossi gave a small smile, "Just as stubborn as Reid."

The rest nodded, smiling.

Reid looked at him. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked softly.

"It could be," Rossi answered.

"Daddy," Caroline said softly.

"Yes, Carrie?" Reid responded quietly.

"Saw mommy," She said before falling asleep.

"What could she mean?" JJ asked softly.

"That would depend," Reid answered quietly.

"On what?" Emily asked.

"On whether or not you believe in life after death."

A/N: I haven't gotten an reviews for the last few chapters, if people are getting bored with the story, I'll end it, and move on. Let me know what you want me to do.


	19. Chapter 19: Abbie

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 19: Abbie

"Life after death, you think she saw her dead mother?" Hotch asked quietly.

"I can't discount the possibility," Reid answered. "I'll ask her a few questions, when she wakes up, to find out for sure."

"Like what?" Garcia asked.

"What the woman looked like, how she acted," Reid said simply.

"And if it was her mother?" JJ asked softly.

"Then it's time I told her some things," Reid said quietly, almost to himself.

"Like?" Rossi asked.

"Where I go when I leave her for days at a time," He answered sadly.

"Where does she go?" Emily asked.

"Usually, she stays with Abbie," Reid answered slowly, "Olivia's sister. She lives just outside of town, and works from home."

JJ nodded, "And she doesn't mind taking Caroline on a moments notice?"

Spencer shook his head. "She loves Caroline like a daughter, as long as I give her long enough to come get her, she loves having Carrie."

"Have you called her?" Rossi asked gently.

Reid looked down, shaking his head.

"Reid, she'll want to know what's happened," Hotch said quietly.

Reid nodded, looking down at Caroline.

"Do you want me to call her?" Garcia asked softly.

Reid nodded slowly. "If you wouldn't mind," He said softly, handing over his cell phone. "Speed dial two."

Garcia nodded, and left the room. She returned a moment later, "She's on her way."

Reid nodded, "Thank you."

As she handed back his phone, she said softly, "Anytime."

A/N: I got a few requests, so I will continue the story, a few people sepcifically asked for what happens when Reid is out of town, so there it is. Let me know what you thought!


	20. Chapter 20: The Reunion

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to someone who is not me.

Chapter 20: The Reunion

A half-hour later;

A young woman appeared at the doorway. She had long brown hair and the same big brown eyes as Caroline.

Reid walked over and embraced her, "Abbie," He whispered.

"Hey Spencer," She greeted softly.

They broke apart, "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss, and Audio/Visual Technician Penelope Garcia," Reid introduced, "Guys, this is Abbie."

Pleasantries were exchanged. Abbie looked down at her niece, "Oh, Carrie."

Caroline's eyes flickered open, "Aunt Abbie," She said with a small smile.

"Hey Sweetie, how're you feeling?" Her voice had a soft tone, almost musical.

"Hurts," She said softly. The one word broke the hearts of everyone in the room.

Abbie gently brushed a strand of hair from Caroline's face, "You'll be fine, up and about in no time."

As if on cue, a doctor walked in, "We'd like to move Caroline to regular room, out of the ICU."

So they moved her. Over the next few days, it took the team plus Abbie four hours to convince Reid to get some sleep.

There was always someone by Caroline's side. Usually more. The team took turns staying with her, telling stories.

Caroline loved to listen to the stories, and seemed to remember a lot of the information given to her.

"Definitely her father's daughter," Was how they described her.

A/N: 20 chapters. I never thought I'd write a story this long. Thank you to all who have stuck with me. I'm going to skip a bit of time, between this and the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21: The Case

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 21: The Case

Spencer dropped Caroline off at Abbie's for the day, before heading to work. Caroline had been released a few weeks ago, and Spencer had taken time off.

He walked into the BAU, heading for his desk. JJ stopped him, telling him there was a meeting.

He nodded and followed her up to the briefing room.

"Okay, newest set of victims," Hotch spoke. "Kidnapped, locked in a small box, and fire-ants were released into the box. Let there for two days, before dumping the bodies in a public place."

Reid looked around, "Where's Morgan?" He asked quietly.

"His girlfriend was the latest victim," Rossi said.

"Ciara?" Reid said her name very quietly.

"You knew her?" Emily asked softly.

"We met, briefly," Reid answered, blushing slightly.

Hotch nodded. "Profile?" He asked.

"Unsub is most likely male, late 40s, rough childhood," Rossi answered.

"Judging by the use of fire-ants, this is personal," Reid pointed out.

"Has Garcia found a link between the victims?" JJ asked.

"No, not much to work with, the victims are from all over, some male, some female, varying ages, some have criminal records, some don't, seems like nothing is constant in the victimology," Hotch answered quietly.

Reid had opened a list of the victims. "Sharla Timmins, age 29, Daniel Fronter, age 31, Carlie Ramash, 34 and," He paused, his eyes widening.

"Spence?" JJ asked, concerned.

"And Samuel Roberts, age 30," He breathed.

"The guy who hit Caroline?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded.

A/N: I decided, because this was the fic I'm trying everything out on, I'd try a case. Let me know if I should keep going, or go back to how it was before.


	22. Chapter 22: Bits and Pieces

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine. Santa isn't very nice.

Chapter 22: Bits and Pieces

"Reid, are you okay to work this case?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Reid answered simply.

Hotch nodded. "Okay, two agents know victims, anyone else?"

The rest shook their heads. "This can't be a coincidence," Emily said softly.

"Right, well, JJ, Reid, Rossi, go talk to the families, see if there's anything," Hotch instructed. "Prentiss, you and I will go to the scene."

The team split up.

The trio set off to question the families. Hotch wasn't kidding when he said these people where from all over. After many tears from the families, JJ, Reid and Rossi had nothing.

After a few minutes at the scene, Hotch quickly came to the conclusion that Emily didn't like bugs. It took them longer than he had wanted to sift through the evidence. A pair of glasses, a glove, a shoe, nothing was very helpful.

At the end of the day, having found nothing of use, they headed home.

No one had seen Morgan.

A/N: Okay, that was a little short, but I decided to end there.


	23. Chapter 23: Morgan

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine.

A/N: I have raised the rating on this fic once again.

Chapter 23: Morgan

Morgan awoke in a small, dark space. 'A box' he thought. 'Whoever got to Ciara got me.'

The lid opened. "Ah! Agent Morgan, you're awake!" A female voice said from above him.

The voice sounded familiar. Morgan couldn't place it.

"It's time for you to meet my first pet!" The woman said happily.

Into the box dropped a single fire ant. It seemed to taunt Morgan, before biting down hard on the tender flesh of his inner thigh.

Reid walked into the "bull-pen" and towards his desk. He made it this time. He slid the bag off his shoulder, dropping into the chair.

Hotch came over, "Reid. When was the last time you saw, or spoke to Morgan?"

"Day before yesterday, why?" Reid asked quietly. Had something happened?

"He took Ciara's death pretty badly, and no one's seen him," Hotch said worriedly.

One by one the fire ants dropped into the box, each taking it's turn to bit down on Morgan's flesh. He bit back a cry of pain. Man, those things stung.

A/N: I thought I'd done enough to Reid, so I decided to change to focus on Morgan, for the time being. Let me know what you thought.


	24. Chapter 24: The Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Chapter 24: The Note

A note. A single piece of paper. A small bit of paper, a woman's handwriting;

_BAU,_

_I have your Agent Morgan. He is a tough one, not crying out, despite the pain of the ants. I will break him. It's just a matter of time._

_Since you seem to be unable to identify me, I'll tell you this:_

_I am female, aged 23. You all know me. We met through a mutual friend._

_Most sincerely,_

_Daughter of Eve_

The team read it over and over. This freak had Morgan. How did this happen?

The profile was way off. Male, late forties, the unsub was a female early twenties. They all knew her, but who did they all know?

"Signature suggests some familiarity with the Bible," Reid said quietly. His mind was running through the women he knew. No one he could think of fit the profile.

"Right, Reid, Prentiss, go to the old churches in the comfort zone," Hotch instructed.

The pair left.

Shortly after they departed, JJ had a horrifying realization.

As soon as she voiced it, Hotch grabbed the phone.

A/N: If you think you know who the unsub might be, please, don't post it in a review. Send a private message.


	25. Chapter 25: The Family Secret

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine.

Chapter 25: The Family Secret

Reid answered his phone, "Reid."

Hotch's voice sounded through the phone, "Reid, the unsub, JJ figured it out."

"Who?" Reid asked quietly.

"Abbie," Hotch said with a sigh.

Reid was horrified, "Are you sure?"

"You know her best," Hotch said softly, "Could it be?"

Reid was silent. He turned around, and headed for Abbie's.

"Reid?" Emily asked quietly.

"Abbie," He said softly.

Everyone knew the implications. Caroline was at Abbie's. The only questions now were, whether Reid would see her alive again, and if Morgan was there.

He was going as fast as he could, getting a sinking feeling that he was too late.

Reid and Prentiss pulled into the driveway. They both ran to the house, guns drawn.

They burst through the door, to see a smug-looking Abbie sitting on the couch, a sleeping Caroline in her lap. She had a gun to Caroline's temple. "Take another step, and she dies," Abbie said sweetly.

A/N: Okay, there you have it. Congrats to Sue1313 and MaddieStJ for guessing!


	26. Chapter 26: Try to Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, though I do enjoy borrowing the characters.

Chapter 26: Try to Help

"Abbie, don't do this, she's just a child," Reid begged.

"A child who could ruin everything!" Abbie answered.

"How so?" Emily asked.

"She knows. I used to be able to drug her, and let her sleep the whole day, but now, she won't take anything from me," Abbie said.

Reid was furious, "YOU DRUGGED MY DAUGHTER?!"

Abbie put a finger to her lips. "Shh, quiet Spencer, you don't want to wake her."

Reid was trembling now. Emily gently took the gun from his hand. Last thing they needed right now was a random shot from Reid's gun. He let her take it.

"Where's Morgan?" Emily asked.

"Agent Morgan is getting better acquainted with some of my pets," Abbie answered happily. "They love him."

"Please Abbie, give Caroline to Reid, and take us to Morgan, we can help you," Emily said softly.

"Right, help me. By locking me up?" Abbie said coldly.

"Abbie, you don't want to end up like your mother," Reid said quietly.

"How dare you mention my mother?" Abbie cried.

"You're turning into her, you know," Reid pressed.

"My mother was crazy, I'm not crazy," Abbie said firmly.

"Your mother said that too," Reid said quietly.

"But-I'm not, I'm not," Abbie started, a tear escaping, "I am."

Reid took a tentative step forward. "Abbie, give Caroline to me, and take us to Morgan."

After a moment of thought, Abbie handed Caroline to Reid. He held her close, whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Abbie led them out to the very large yard. "Go ahead and find your precious Agent Morgan," She said maliciously.

A/N: Will they find Morgan in time? Let me know if you think I should kill him or not.


	27. Chapter 27: The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 27: The Search

The two agents scanned the yard. It was huge; it would take forever to search it all.

It was at this moment the rest of the team showed up, guns drawn. "FBI! Hands in the air!" Hotch yelled.

An officer took Abbie's hands and cuffed them. Abbie gave them all a smirk, before taking a step to the left, setting off a landmine.

The explosion took out both her and the officer. Caroline woke, looking around wildly.

"Calm down Sweetie, Daddy has you," Reid whispered soothingly. Caroline relaxed in her father's arms.

"Spread out, search everywhere," Hotch instructed. Everyone there was spread thin over the great distance. Reid insisted that Caroline wasn't to be there, just in case there were more landmines.

Reid took her, and watched from the sidelines, surveying the land.

The entire yard was flat, where could she have hidden him?

Reid squinted far into the distance. There was a structure.

"OVER THERE!" Reid yelled, pointing to the structure.

Hotch and JJ were closest. They ran there, ripping the door from it's hinges. Inside, there was a single item. A locked box.

A/N: Well there we have it. Let me know what you thought, and how I should proceed.


	28. Chapter 28: The Find

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to write about the characters.

Chapter 28: The Find

Hotch ran to the box. He tried to open it. The lock wouldn't budge. "Morgan?" He called, hoping the other agent could hear him.

No response.

JJ, being the crafty woman she was, picked the lock with a hairpin.

Hotch heaved the lid. It was very heavy. He wondered how Abbie had lifted it.

JJ ran forward, and looked into the box. Inside, Morgan lay, unmoving. He was covered in ant bites. She gasped.

The ants were everywhere. "Morgan?" She called out.

"JJ?" Morgan's voice echoed up.

"Morgan, stay with us," Hotch yelled down.

Paramedics and rescue crew quickly got him out and the ants off him. He was rushed to the nearest ambulance.

Reid covered Caroline's eyes as Morgan was brought by.

The paramedics quickly brought him to the hospital.

--

The team, and Caroline, sat in the waiting room. They had gotten no news thus far. Morgan had been bitten way too many times for comfort. There had to be a lot of venom in his system.

--

Morgan squirmed in the bed, it hurt, but he could still feel the ants running over his body. He could feel the bites, as though they were happening now.

--

The doctors and nurses treating him watched like hawks. They weren't sure how Morgan would react to that much venom.

A/N: Sorry that took so long, I couldn't quite phrase it the right way. Please keep in mind, I know very little about fire ants. I have been stung, but nothing more.


	29. Chapter 29: Loathing

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 29: Loathing

After a few hours, the doctors seemed satisfied. If he was going to have a major reaction, it would have happened by now.

A nurse came out, "You can go see him now," She told them.

They stood, following her. She led them to a room.

Morgan lay on the bed, covered in bites, with an IV in his left arm. He smiled when they came in. "Hey," He said softly.

Tears started streaming down Caroline's cheeks. "Okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine, Carrie," Morgan answered. He didn't want to scare the girl.

"I'll see you later, Morgan, I'm going to take her home," Reid said quietly.

"Sure," Morgan waved to the little girl, as they walked out.

--

"He okay?" Caroline asked her father as they walked into their apartment.

"He'll be fine, Sweetie," Reid said reassuringly.

Reid put her to bed. He walked into the living room, sitting down. How could he let this happen? Why wasn't he paying as close attention to Abbie as he was to himself? He knew the she had the same dangers as him. Yet he still didn't recognize the signs. His daughter was put in danger, due to his incompetence. For that he would never forgive himself.

A/N: Okay, there it is. Let me know what you thought. I think I may end this story soon, and start a sequel.


	30. Chapter 30: A Touching Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Seriously.

Chapter 30: A Touching Moment

A soft knock on the door brought Reid from his revere. With a sigh, he opened it. Rossi stood at the door.

"Rossi?" Reid said, confused.

"Reid, we need to talk," He said quietly.

Reid nodded, stepping aside. Rossi walked into the small apartment for the second time.

"Can I get you something?" Reid asked automatically.

Rossi shook his head. "Reid, you can't beat yourself up over this, it wasn't your fault."

"Not my fault? I failed to see the signs in Abbie that I look for so closely in myself, as a result, my daughter was nearly shot, and Morgan is in the hospital. How is that not my fault?" Reid said angrily.

"Reid, both Caroline and Morgan are alive and well. They were saved thanks to you," He paused, "No one saw the signs. She didn't seem crazy to anyone else either. We all missed it," Rossi reminded him quietly.

Reid nodded slowly, seeing the truth in the older man's words. He still blamed himself, but the weight on his shoulders had diminished slightly. Tears formed in his eyes. "Thank you," Reid said very softly.

"Anytime," Rossi said, pulling the younger man into a hug. Reid relaxed against him. Things were going to be alright. For now, at least.

A/N: I think I will end this story here. I will, however, be writing a sequel. Let me know what you thought of my first attempt at fanfiction!


End file.
